rainbow eyes
by kaoru's aiko
Summary: this about a girl who is an minor godling she is told to stay for the summer at a place she hates, camp half blood please r&r this is my first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

RAINBOW EYES by hachiko chan11 authors note: this story came to mind when i was doing my chores. so read review and please no chastizing about spelling pweez its not that great an area 4 me lol. rain shook her head to clear it, were was she? Her eyes deep green at the time, gazed around uncertantly. Slowly she noticed the cabins up the hill and her eyes changed a crystal brown, disgust filling her senses. so im in la la land for half bloods, she thought irratatedly. Remind me to never fall out of my fathers chariot ever again. Rain hated, i mean HATED camp half blood. the smell the cabins the people, DIONOSYUS. All of them. And the reason being was for her and her only to know. A centar with a athena child on its back galloped down the hill and skidded to a stop befor her. " a new camper? And arriving in the oddest way?" The centar she recognized as Chiron said. Her face reddend. " As if! " she spouted angirly, a half blood she scoffed. I'm a minor godling, call me a half blood!!!!!!!!!. " My father is Apollo and my mother is Nemisis, i am no insignificant half blood Chiron! " she said eyes turning molten gold in defiance. " oh im so sorry miss i just had no idea, what brings you to camp half blood? " " She fell out of my chariot " a cool voice answered from beside her. she turned. " DAD " now dont get her wrong shes no daddys girl, just very protective. Apollo smiled broadly at her. " prehaps its a good thing you washed up here, you should spend the summer getting some good quality time to get to know your cosins." AUTHORS NOTE: please read review tell me if its worth me finishing!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: are you serious!

**Authors note: This one will be much better considering that I have finally discovered the beauty of spell check, it will also be considerably longer than the first one was!**

She stood there uncomprehending the words her father had just spoken. Did he say she was going to have to spend the summer at this retched camp for the disgraced? No, no, no. She just couldn't bring herself to believe it, that was impossible. Her father had _just _picked her up from spending four years at Japan, were he had conveniently dropped her off for "her own safety" when the hero Percy Jackson presented himself. Now since the war was over he had picked her up and taken her for a day's job of driving the sun mobile.

Now her eyes watered profusely and changed a watered down blue. That was the worst time of her entire life when she had been forbidden to help knowing that her dad was fighting to his death against Typhon. She never wanted to relive such horror our agony again, and seeing him again made her want to hold on for dear life and never let go no madder how much he begged.

" Wh-what?" her voice cracked. Did he not care? Did he not see the pain he was putting his daughter through? "Listen it's just that I think you could learn a valuable lesson here. And I don't want to deprive you of this wonderful experience, you will have a millennia to spend with me after words, I can promise you that." He said quietly kneeling to her. "Now what can I rhyme hmm…. Ah i've got it, a haiku dedicated to this beautiful learning experience:

_I will leave you now _

_Only hoping you'll do fine_

_With great rainbow eyes "_

he said wiselywith a index finger held aloft. A small smile light her lips and her eyes tuned a solid blue, their natural color. " So, will I get to meet this all-mighty Percy Jackson" she said sarcastically, making Apollo laugh.

**authors note: sorry it was so short! please R&R**


	3. Hermes boy

Hermes boy?

first Annabeth showed her the arena, which was dinky in size comparison to the huge hellhoundchewing on a bone in the corner. none the less campers ran around minding there own business like this happened all the time. And rain was beginning to wonder if she would ever get used to this place.

"So this is the arena were we train daily, the hell hound in the corner is Mrs. O'Leary. Shes harmless." Annabeth said in a happy voice that reminded Rain of a weather woman.

"OK so you train, are you going to show me the cabins?" Rain asked with a yawn. Like she _really _cared about the cabins. Her eyes were still that Crystal brown look of annabeth ushered her to one of the cabins.

"Lets start with your cabin Rain." Annabeth opened the door of the Apollo cabins door.**(I hope you don't mind but I'm resurrecting Micheal yew.) **Inside a few people were tidying up. They snaped there heads up looks of shock on there faces.

"Cabin check already!" One whined. Annabeth shook her head.

"No Micheal, I'm just here to introduce you to the new camper who will be sharing your space. Rain, Micheal, Micheal is the cabin leader of Apollo. Micheal Rain, Rain is a minor god one of Apollo's daughters and a specific favorite at that." Rain smiled. She liked the sound of that and the cabin was sorta homey. Rain bowed and Micheal blushed following suite.

" It's a pleasure..." He said. And Annabeth bid him farewell ushering her once again out the door and to a cabin that smelled of sea salt and brine like the Pacific Ocean. This time though he came out to greet us, him being the hero Percy Jackson. He was a normal height with brown air that was kid of sloppy in a cute way.

"Oh hi...." He started.

Annabeth coughed. " This is Rain a minor god of Apollo who Will be staying with us."

"And i know who you are." Rain said.

"Well a minor god at camp half blood? Is this some kind of punishment your father gave you? You were maybe chasing wood nymphs to.?" **(A nymph could be a guy to couldn't it?) **Percy said with a laugh. Rain scowled her eyes turning blood red.

"_NEVER _accuse me of being like that horrid cosin of mine. I am nothing like that foul being,... but we do share one thing in common. Our absolute hate of camp half blood and _**its **_filthy inhabitants!" Rain growled. Letting her quick to flare temper get the best of her. And in a swirl of near fire and flames she spun in the other direction. " Show me Hermes cabin Annabeth."

"Hey that was rude he was just-" Rain turned her head fast with an evil look that stopped annabeth in her tracks.

"On second thought maybe I'll show you Hermes cabin after all."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

After Rain had cooled off they made there way to Hermes cabin. But never again was Rain going to involve herself with that imbecile walked rigid now anger slightly showing in her step. Her eyes a black neutral color. They were like staring into the dark side of the moon. Hopelessly confusing and enough to set you off balance if you stared long enough. And when you did look away it left blotches of yellow behind your eyelids. Reaching the door Annabeth stopped to knock before throwing the door open and calling loudly inside. Hermes seemed to be the largest of the cabins though since the last war they had all taken some renovations for the better. The lights were off and it seemed as if no one was home, or at least sleeping. Then fast like a bolt of lightning a shadowy figure leaped forward onto Annabeth sending her backwards and making rain jump back startled putting a hand on her thudding chest. the elvish looking boy with almond colored eyes and wispy brown hair laughed hysterically, bending over like he was dying from it. Rain smiled slowly, realizing it was a joke. He was clever looking. She analyzed. Maybe they would get along OK.

"I'm Travis stoll. My brother Conner and I are the leaders of this cabin Miss. Rain. And yes i know who you are, the stoll brothers know all and tell all-for a price." He winked with a bow. Rains eyes turned a Rosy pink and she tilted her head down.

" Well isn't that nice" she murmured.

" Your eyes-" He gasped. "They changed a pretty pink."

_COULD THIS BE THE BEGGING OF A VERY ODD LOVE?_


End file.
